callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
All In (mission)
All In is the eighteenth campaign level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It chronicles a joint operation between the SAS and the U.S. Marine Corps in which they must fight their way to the ICBM silo that Zakhaev launched missiles from. Plot The nuclear missiles have just launched and it has been confirmed that they are heading straight for the east coast of the United States, where they will claim the lives of over 41 million Americans if they reach their targets. Back at base, men are working with the Russian Loyalists to get the missile abort codes while both the SAS and U.S.M.C. ground teams attempt to get into the launch site where they can enter these abort codes. The two teams get to where the missiles were launched, but unfortunately there are many guards blocking their path, and three BMP-2s. They go through two launch sites where John "Soap" MacTavish and Griggs take out the armor and the rest of the team take out the men. They finally get to the vents, cut them open and begin to rappel down. Tips *Get good cover, bearing in mind that the enemies will be at the full 180° in front of the player. *Wipe out the men with turrets,RPG's or other heavy weaponry first but be careful as other men will take their place. *Putting up smokescreens to get to the armored vehicles can be advantageous. Plant the C4 and move out, detonating the C4 once a good distance away (but keep running to cover). *Before getting to the launch facility, the player can go all the way to the left to find some RPG's sitting next to a pick-up truck. The player can then plant a C4 on the wall next to the truck and use the RPGs to destroy the first BMP-2. *Be wary of the open missile hatches! *At the first stage of the mission, there will be enemies all around, possibly even some behind the player. *It is possible to use RPGs and not C4 to destroy the armour. *There is also a FGM-148 Javelin on a balcony as an even easier alternative for the second and third BMPs. Go to the left instead of to the right after disposing the first BMP. This will look like the same as on the right except mirrored. To the right of the left section, there are some stairs leading up to a balcony like on Downpour. Note, however, that the blast radius of the Javelin is large and can potentially injure friendly NPCs. Destroy one of the BMP's with the Javelin without hitting friendlies, don't hit the other one because the friendlies are already near it. If the one on the right is shot (the closer one) too soon, it will say Friendly fire will not be tolerated and player will have to start over. *There is a second Javelin in the open hanger on the opposite side of where your allies breach the fence. *Although players say "All In" on Veteran difficulty is very hard to do, it is a fact that No Fighting In The War Room, One Shot, One Kill, and All Ghillied Up are much more difficult. This is strange, because this level includes enemies on every angle of the character and includes several BMP's, RPG's, and turrets. *It's interesting to note that the player cannot use the Javelin to shoot down the Hind if the player doesn't get down the vent shaft in time. *It is possible to be rammed by the BMP's while planting C4's on them. The best way is to use RPG's (which takes 2 shots) or throw a C4 instead of planting it. (To do so, equip the detonator and press the "aim" button.) *Do not rely on SSgt. Griggs at all (at least in Veteran Mode). On every occasion, he seems to simply stand out in the open, firing blindly at targets without ever hitting them. He will never provide covering fire, and be of no use beyond a temporary distraction while taking cover. *The second BMP can be destroyed by shooting the explosive barrel just behind it. The player will need to sprint towards it immediately after the gate opens otherwise the BMP moves out of the blast radius. *If the player manages to get past the first BMP without destroying it, an SAS will place C4 on it and blow it up. Enemy Intelligence *'Intel 27' is found just before the gates are blasted open, and just after the player destroys the first armor. There is a building with RPG snipers on the right. Check behind the building nearest the silo for the laptop (down a small passageway). *'Intel 28' is in the farthest south hanger, near the farthest south missile tank. XBOX 360 Achievements *'The Ultimatum' is obtained by completing the previous, current and next mission on veteran difficulty. Transcript See All In/Transcript Trivia *If you don't rappell at the end, turn on GodMode, and let the Hinds fire upon you, the program will get stuck in a loop trying to kill the player. Eventually, the whole computer will crash. *The timer in this level is 7:16am, 57 minutes after the timer in "Ultimatum," 6:19am. If the player is able to clear "Ultimatum" in 57 minutes, the time lapse would be accurate. *After the player's team has sawed off the top of the vents, the player can stay up and look around. Two Hinds will come into the map and will fire upon the player until dead or rappelled if exposed for too long. *A Javelin found in this level fires in "Direct Attack" mode, as opposed to "Top Attack" mode. This means that the Javelin rocket will fly straight toward it's target when fired instead of flying above it before hitting. *The player can die if touching the missile doors while they are opening. *If played the previous campaign level, Ultimatum, the weapons had attained from before will be carried over to this level with full ammo. The weapons the player has in this mission will then carry over to the next mission, No Fighting In The War Room, with full ammo. (However there is a glitch where the player will sometimes spawn an RPG instead of an MP5SD) All weapons will not carry over in Game Over, as the player will begin with the default M4A1 and M1911. The player can use this to carry over weapons found only in one part of a mission, like the M249 SAW or the M1014. *Destroying a BMP by planting C4 on the glowing icon does not reduce the number of C4 in stock. *All the kills that Sniper Team Two makes are headshots. *Sniper Team Two would only shoot targets who are directly in front and in close proximity (like 2m) of Soap. They would not shoot any target if the player is always engaging enemies from a distance. *Members of Sniper Team Two are armed with M21 sniper rifles. However their shots sound as if they were armed with Dragunovs. *If the player has RPG-7s from the previous level and fire it in the beginning, it will heat-seek onto the helicopter and destroy it. Confirmed on every platform. *If the player looks closely, the saws used to cut the vents appear out of nowhere. *At the start, the Stinger the team member beside the train car uses on the Mi-24 helicopter fires an RPG projectile instead of a Stinger. *The random SAS troops that appeared in Ultimatum use the MP5SD, but in this level, they have M4s. *The cutscene at the beginning has an error. When Command says "to stop the missiles in flight" instead of Command, it says Gaz. *Interestingly, if the player shoots the C4 that the random SAS places on the gate, it will not explode. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels